


Nation's Sexiest Politician

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: New Beginnings - Arrow Season 4 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Humor, Instagram, Oliver Queen For Mayor, Political Campaigns, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is completely confused by social media and doesn't want any part of it. But Felicity decides to take matters into her own hands by running his instagram page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nation's Sexiest Politician

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The adorable duck face photo gave me this idea… but it is really shitty and I’m not very proud of it. But hey, it is slightly entertaining (at least it was entertaining to me as I wrote it) and I got to go through gorgeous photos of Stephen Amell in the process so I won’t complain. Enjoy…

It started with one selfie. **  
**

A selfie that was meant to be funny, with her sporting a duck face and him attempting one as well. But then he changed his mind right before she snapped the photo, shifting from a failed duck face to a look of part stoicism and part confusion. “Oliver!”

“What?” he asked.

“You were supposed to duck face.”

“I don’t even understand that.”

She had posted the photo to her instagram anyway, amused by the silliness it still held. The amount of likes the photo generated was astonishing. Oliver’s campaign manager had caught wind of its popularity and begged him to start his own instagram account, despite his repeated protestations: “I have no idea how that even works.”

Felicity set it up anyway, explaining the importance of social media to him. “People want to know what’s going on in your day-to-day life, Oliver. They want to see you as someone who is understandable - accessible and relatable.”

He grinned mischievously. “The only things that might be relatable to most people are situations that would be inappropriate to share.” He leaned forward and let his tongue travel along her jawline, his hands wrapping around her waist to tug her closer.

She pushed him away despite the desperate need she had to eliminate all distance between them. “Oliver, please, you need to take this seriously.”

“I can’t because I  _seriously_  don’t care about social media, Felicity.”

His disinterest continued. He never updated his instagram even though he had thousands of followers who wanted to see him. She would send him photos that he should share but he never did. She reminded him at every gala and every rally, but he just brushed the idea off. Then she took the best photo she had ever taken of him.

They were at a beach clean-up, working to refurbish the park along the sand and clear out trash that had littered the area for far too long. It was a wonderful event and perfect way for citizens to interact with Oliver, getting to know his humble side. By the end of the day, as the sun began to dip near the horizon, Oliver leaned against the railing leading down onto the sprawling beach, his jacket clutched in one hand. His muscles were tensed from the day’s work and his veins were visible along his skin. She imagined those arms wrapping around her body. She couldn’t help but take the photo. It was gorgeous and perfect lighting and he looked sexy and accessible and everything that needed to be shown to voters.

She logged into his account and posted the photo, and overnight it became one of the most liked photos on instagram. She kept everything a secret, knowing he wouldn’t be asked any questions about the account or who was taking the photos. She added to it from time to time, at events that might require some self-promotion.

But then things got out of hand.

Oliver came through the front door like a gust of powerful wind, slamming the door behind him. She was curled up on the couch reading, candlelight flickering and wineglass nearing empty. When she caught the expression on his face, she paled and tossed the book onto the other side of the couch, unable to ignore him. “Everything okay?” she asked quietly.

“Do you have any idea why I would be on a list of politicians with the best social media accounts?”

She sat up quickly. She hoped she didn’t look guilty, but then he was growling like a wild animal and rubbing his thumb and forefinger together is agitation.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ …” he hissed.

“Oliver, before you explode, I’d like to see the list.”

He tossed a printout to her. It was a BuzzFeed list, nothing important, but it still made her smile. He was number one, with the additional title of  _Nation’s Sexiest Politician_. It included some of her best shots and she felt an enormous amount of pride.

Oliver had moved to the couch as she read, sinking into the cushions and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. She dropped the list and went to him, drawing her hands through his short hair, massaging his aching head. “Oliver, I’ll explain, but can we do one thing first?”

“I’m sure you won’t take no for an answer, so what do you want?”  
  


She sat in his lap, letting her legs straddle him as she reached into his jacket and grasped the suspenders he wore. She tugged on them, pulling him forward so their lips were inches apart. His hands slid around her hips and grasped at her ass. “I want to take advantage of the nation’s sexiest politician. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, right?”

His eyes darkened and his lips turned up at one side with a smirk. “He wouldn’t mind at all…”


End file.
